nightmare gone wrong
by stellaSMacked
Summary: what will happen if an old enemy haunts Mac and Stella? will they get out alive with their children? read to find out! leave a review: rated T to be safe
1. THE HOLIDAY BEGINS

PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING THIS STORY! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!

THANKS!

Relationships

For Mac and Stella it was hard, they gone through so much before they were the happy family now most people see today. They now have 2 children and one on the way; they thought this summer they would be able to have a peaceful holiday with their children, Cassandra and Patrick. They were going to a secluded cabin upstate, where they would be able to have peace and tranquillity, what happened was far from peace and tranquillity.

Stella is now 4 months pregnant and expecting twins. Cassandra is really excited, she is the oldest, only 6 years old, and Patrick is too but he is a little disappointed because he no longer is treated special. He is only 4 years old.

When they got to the cabin, Stella happened to get a text from the team wishing them a great holiday and relaxing rest. Since the reception is not that good, what the whole team including the family having a holiday didn't know is that someone was tracking them, behind the shadows someone was lurking to seek revenge on Mac and Stella, and she thought the best way was to get close to their children, get their trust and kill them. Cassandra rushed to the cabin that they rented and jumped on a random bed, unfortunately that bed was for her father and mother. Hers was only one bed down. When Mac came in and saw they mess on his bed he nearly lost it, but he never could get really angry at his daughter for a long time. She reminds him so much as Stella, lively and energetic. Her hair was wavy in a sense, brunette with highlights of black, her eyes is as green as Stella's and her figure is growing more like Stella's everyday. In other words Cassandra is basically a carbon copy of the famous and beautiful Stella Bonasera.

At the next cabin, a tall Caucasian female about 1m70, just moved in, starting to get settled. She saw Mac, Stella and the family moved in as well and decided to pay them a visit, get to know your neighbours for the time being.

Mac and Stella was startled by the sound of the door bell and wondered who that could be, all they heard was that there was one person that would be here too. Mac went to open the door and saw a female standing there with a huge bright smile, but behind that sunny, happy façade, there was a girl with a past that could change Mac, Stella, and the children's future.

TO BE COTINUED…

PLEASE REVIEIW! MORE REVIEWS RECEIVED THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED!


	2. THE TURN OF EVENTS

Nightmare gone wrong

_Mac and Stella was startled by the sound of the door bell and wondered who that could be, all they heard was that there was one person that would be here too. Mac went to open the door and saw a female standing there with a huge bright smile, but behind that sunny, happy façade, there was a girl with a past that could change Mac, Stella, and the children's future._

She walked in holding a harmless basket of bakeries, handed them to Stella and went to the kids to say hi. All the kids managed were a nod, since everything happened so fast. Mac then brought her inside to the tables to sit down and get to know each other. He knew better to trust strangers but this person seems like a good person, just by the way she looked and talked.

They talked for about an hour before she left back to her cabin and spying on them more through closed doors. They won't know what hits them. She went to her kitchen to get her a cup of her favourite alcohol; she was planning on getting dead drunk tonight.

Mean while the Taylors were enjoying family time, rarely they would all be together. For the job that Mac and Stella have at least one of them would have to be at the lab. When Stella has the twins Mac would be staying at home helping her out for a few weeks. At that time there would be a temporary head at the lab. Mac had already assigned Danny to take that slot, if he has a day off then it would be Lindsay. The Taylors are enjoying a great meal whipped together by Mac and Stella was eating a meal for 3. Mac knew she gained a lot of weight in the past few months but didn't care, she still looks as beautiful as the first day he met her or maybe even better.

After about 1 hour into dinner Mac felt really uneasy of their new neighbour, he was always a paranoid person but this time it felt different, it felt real, he was always overprotective of his small family but lately he felt even more protective than he already did. It's as if he was preparing something that's unforeseen danger. Stella was thinking the same thing; she somehow got a very bad feeling of their neighbour. She felt enclosed and threatened by her. Stella shrugged off the feeling and cleaned the dishes while the kids took the pleasure to set up the movie for a relaxing family movie night.

After the movie it was way past Cassandra and Patrick's bed time. Mac tucked in Patrick while Stella tucked in Cassandra and then it was lights out for the whole family. Behind the shadows their neighbour named Teresa was plotting on how to finally get her revenge on the happy couple just across the road.

About a week into the vacation Mac, Stella and kids were having Teresa showed up at their door step again, this time claiming her car won't start up. Mac volunteered to go check it out but Stella had this nagging feeling about her ever since they met her the first time so Stella decided to check the car out with Mac close behind. The kids were left inside the house, only coming out if there was an emergency inside.

When Mac checked over the car he found nothing that could stop the engine or any of the vital equipment to run the car. The car was in perfect shape. When they were turning around ready to head back to the kids Teresa took out a gun and aimed it at Stella's pregnant frame. Then she pushed them into their house with the kids and forced them in one room. They were sitting ducks with a ticking time bomb. No one knew what this woman was capable of let alone willing to do to satisfy her with something. Stella wanted to scream and get help but knew that would do nothing but cause more trouble, she couldn't just think of herself now, she also had to think about the kids and the twins that is growing slowly within her.

Cassandra was panicked, she was scared out of her wits but she tried to hide her obvious fear. She like any other 6 years old that's scared started to cry and cling on to their parents. Patrick was crying too and holding on to his mom's hand. They were forced into the corner of the small cabin with a crazy woman who might or might not kill one of them. Mac and Stella's job required them to reason with the hostage takers but in this situation it was different, they had no means of getting any information to their team and their kids were stuck in the middle of all the mess. It was just too much to risk.

Teresa was enjoying herself, seeing the fear in all of their eyes. She was dreaming about this day forever and she finally had her wish. She was going to terrorize them till they surrender, and then she would enjoy killing the babies that Mac and Stella conceived. She knew that would destroy her but they killed her babies. They were all she had and it was taken from her, that one day. She would never forget, what's worse they were killed right in front of her. She knew her boys were trouble makers and got in trouble many times but she never ever believed they should die for what they did.

The last thing Teresa did before she knew it was that she pulled the trigger and aimed the gun towards a special someone and it went all dark for that person….

PLEASE REVIEW…..

WELL CHAPTER 2 IS UP!


	3. THE SAD OUTCOME

_The last thing Teresa did before she knew it was that she pulled the trigger and aimed the gun towards a special someone and it went all dark for that person…._

Patrick screamed Daddy, but it was no use. Mac already passed out from the blood loss. Stella wanted to head towards Mac and put pressure on the wound but Teresa stopped her by threatening the twins. She couldn't do anything but hope Mac would hang on for dear life for them. Teresa walked towards the kitchen and took a kitchen knife. She placed the knife against Cassandra's neck and threatened Stella to move Mac's body to the back of the house. She did as she was told, but before she headed back to Teresa and the kids she checked Mac's pulse. There's still a beat, he's still alive.

When she got back she saw Teresa holding her cell phone and telling Patrick to call anyone from the team, Patrick being as stubborn and scared as Stella was said do it yourself. That earned him a slap on the cheek. By then Stella got so pissed off that she wanted to do something about it, but before she could lunge towards them, Patrick gave her a scared and apologizing expression, it is as if he blames himself for what all happened so far today. That gave her a slap in the face feeling, that she couldn't protect her own children and husband because she's pregnant. Patrick took Stella's phone and called Danny.

Stella could only hear a one sided conversation, but what she could hear was enough to tell her that the team is tracing the number as he speaks. Considering Danny is trying to get Patrick to talk longer than he would normally need is proof that we would get help soon.

During this whole time Mac managed to get up and crawl towards where most of the commotion is happening, he managed to find the area where he heard his son talking to someone on the phone. Mac managed to get eye contacted with his wife to assure her that he was still alive and thinking of ways to get out alive. He thought is the best way was to sacrifice his own life if it came to the point, but he was sure Stella would do the same thing for him and the kids.

When Patrick finished the phone call Stella was sitting right next to the kids and cooing them to calm down and to not be scared, it would just satisfy Teresa more, and what did you know. It worked. The kids were now sleeping peacefully in Stella's arms. During this whole time Teresa kept making Stella guess who she was and making idle threats when she didn't get them right. She would point the gun between Stella and Cassandra; Teresa would also taunt Stella of how beautiful Cassandra and Patrick were, she would say they won't stay this beautiful for long, or she would say you won't see them alive again. Stella was boiling from anger; nobody gets to threaten her family and shoots her husband.

Mean while Danny and back up was on their way to the location that they traced, when suddenly they heard an explosion. Everything went black for them. The worst thing of all was that most of the team was also heading with Danny to the location. Their vehicle over turned and caught on fire, luckily for them the fire was only minor, though Danny has suffered major trauma. Everyone knew they would have to wait till paramedics gets here before they could continue on their journey to save their friends and "family".

At the cabin Stella was starting to panic, she had no clue how they could get out of here without either of them getting hurt. If Danny and them were really on their way here they should have been here by now, yet there were no sign of them anywhere, no contact nor sight of them. Teresa was also seemed to get excited when she saw the time; she must know something that Stella didn't.

STELLA'S POV

After about 15 more minutes of dead silence Teresa asked me if I knew where my team were, but before I could answer her she said they must be dead. I got angry and growled at her for answers. She didn't respond to my constant nagging. Cassandra was also getting scared, she was closest to Danny. Everybody could tell Cassandra got her little fingers wrapped around him the day she was born; though I know she is only using the advantage to have what she wants when Mac or I won't give it to her. The good thing is the team would listen to us, they respect our parenting.

Patrick was looking just as scared as I last stared at him. I made sure after this I wouldn't let any strangers into our home. This was the only way to protect my family. Teresa then pointed the gun at Cassandra and got angry for some reason that no body knew. She then pulled the trigger and the bullet slowly came out of the barrel of the gun and aimed directly at Cassandra's chest. I had to think of something, without even noticing I leaped directly in the path of the bullet. It pierced me in my shoulder. My little baby Cassandra was safe; she did not get hit, though now I got aching in my shoulder from the impact of the bullet, and blood pouring out of me, not fatal but being 4 months pregnant it would put a lot of stress on the twins.

Teresa got really angry now, seeing how much I would risk for my children, I am guessing that was her plan because the next thing I knew she walked slowly towards us and pointed the gun at my head and did some more taunting. This time she promised that I won't give out of this without emotional pain. I did not believe her, purely because I heard her threaten me a lot of times in the past few hours and the only thing she has done to me was shooting at my husband and daughter, which I was able to stop the path by my own body.

DANNY'S POV

I was bleeding out and I knew it wasn't good. There was so much blood, I even started to feel really dizzy and lightheaded. I called to by best friend, because I knew I wouldn't make it. I told him to tell Lindsay and Lucy how much I love them and I would try my best to get out of this alive. But before I could say more I passed out from the blood loss and I knew it was my fight that I had to win.

I was in this realm of peace and innocence; I knew I was in the land between the living and death. Now I really knew it was a fight between the two, and it depends what my body chooses and I prayed it was life. I am not ready to die yet, not when I am so young, or not seeing my family, especially Lucy. She is going to be one of the sole reasons that I am sure I would fight to pull through. I walked deeper into the realm and I saw my old man, he was standing only few meters away and smiling at me. I had a sickening feeling that I didn't even get a chance to fight and I am already at the land of death. But all things became clear when I saw flashes of my life though like invincible screen. This is what they say life flashes right before your eyes before death. This was the crucial step, we had to choose now or never, and I already knew my answer before these flashes. I was going back though I knew it was going to be a one hell of a painful recovery. I didn't care.

FLACK'S POV

I saw my best friend being rushed to the hospital, I knew now we had to get back on the road and make it there in one piece. Whoever this is, it must be the same person who's keeping Stella and them hostage. The explosion was as if this person was expecting us. Aside from Danny there were 3 more detectives who got injured. I was lucky that I just missed it. I just hope Danny would make it because if he doesn't it would crush us all, including Cassandra.

I got back in my car and headed to the Cabin and end this and for all. Get the person and charge him/her for attempted murder on a crime scene investigator and kidnapping a family, though their not just a family their family with 2 crime scene investigators, and 2 children with 2 more on the way.

When I nearly got there I got a phone call from the hospital to inform me that Danny did not survive the surgery. I was devastated, though I knew this might happen, just by the state of his injuries. This just made me step on the pedal harder, and race to get to the cabin even faster. Driving faster helps clear my mind a little. I needed it especially if I had to think rationally, I really did not want to go down for murder.

LINDSAY'S POV

I got a call from Flack shortly after I visited the hospital, I didn't tell anyone yet that I might be pregnant again with Danny's child, and I was right. I was expecting again, all I have to do now was to tell Danny tonight during dinner.

I answered Flack's call; the first thing he told me was to sit down. I didn't see the point unless it was bad news. All I said was I am already seated, because I am driving back to the lab. Of course I said all this in a joking kind of tone with a hint of seriousness. He told me to stop the car, and I got even more curious. I did as I was told and he said that it was not good news, more like terrible news. He was more like stalling into telling me something I was sure that I didn't want to hear. I simply told him stop rambling and tell me what happened. All he told me was brace myself and he said in one quick breathe, Danny's dead. I couldn't hear him properly so I told him to repeat. This time he slowed down completely and I got the message full force. Realizing that I lot my husband I got scared, but most of all I felt alone, and unsure what to do. I realized my whole body felt out of place. I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. I felt so much like crying but I couldn't let anything out. It felt so unreal. I needed proof that he was dead.

During this whole time of me thinking to myself, Flack was trying to get through to me. I immediately got back to my senses and asked Flack to repeat his question. He asked me if I needed company. All I said to him is that he had to get to Stella and them. He knew I was right and so he didn't contest.

STELLA'S POV

_I am still bleeding, no surprise!_ I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone. Cassandra had this guilty look on her face as soon as I protected her from the bullet which was meant for her. I knew deep down she was blaming herself for me getting shot, though I did not blame her, it was my job to protect her. She's my daughter after all. I would do anything to keep her alive, even if it meant sacrificing my own life for hers.

I stayed still because Teresa was still standing over us with that weapon aimed at all three of us, she did not even care about Mac, it's as if all her anger is because of me. I don't even know her! Then I heard my phone ring, I thought this time we were really dead but Teresa went to answer it and handed it to Patrick to answer, she made sure he did not say anything he was not to, for example the state everyone was in, and that includes me and Mac. I was happy though because I knew Cassandra and Patrick were unharmed, yet.

Patrick then passed the phone to me and said it was Flack. I answered immediately and the first thing he asked was if I was okay, I knew I couldn't answer it because Teresa aimed the gun at Cassandra and mouthed don't you dare answer the question, and did I forget to mention the phone was on speaker. All I said was how are you? To distract Flack and hopefully and successfully skip that question, and it worked. He said he was fine aside from one thing. I wanted to know but I had a creepy feeling that Teresa already knew what the answer would be, she seemed to be smirking. He told me that their vehicle was ambushed on the way and Danny was hurt in the explosion, he did not make it. Cassandra started to break down at the words Flack said and I seemed to be dumb stricken and was just staring into space, it took a couple of tries for Flack to get me back to "earth". I had to ask when but before I could let anything out of my mouth, Teresa took the phone away from me and said down the line to Flack to say goodbye to us. By now I was scared stiff but I tried to remain a poker face, to show Teresa I was not scared of her.

MAC'S POV

I lay there, motionless to not attract the attention of the lady who took my family hostage. I heard a gunshot, and was hoping that Stella or our children did not get hit, but my hopefulness was short lived. The minute I dared to look who got hit, I saw blood soaking Stella's shirt. The only thing I can be grateful for is that she did not get hit at her abdomen. The twins are still safe for now.

I tried to carefully move a little bit closer to all the commotion without her noticing, but it was a waste, she noticed movement the moment I tried. The person who I assumed was called Teresa came towards me and held a gun at my face. She said if I move again she would blow Cassandra's brains out. I had no choice; I did as I was told.

There was a window near where I was and I saw a swat car outside, Don was standing not too far and seemed ready to negotiate with Teresa of releasing Stella and my children. Don also looked depressed for some reason I had no idea of at the moment. It scared me because I knew it must be pretty bad for him to be this upset.

Don saw me waving at him and he wrote me on a piece of paper to finger how many people. I gave him one and I needed to find a way to tell him that it's a she and she has a gun pointed at Stella and the kids, but I had no idea how. Don then began to speak with the microphone.

TERESA'S POV

I heard a loud noise that was coming from outside and I knew my plan was coming together; all I had to do now was hurt them, make them feel the loss of someone special. I planned this for so long already and the best part is that none of them knew who I was. I opened a window slightly, just enough to let speaking and hearing possible. This guy told me to release the kids, I didn't do as I was told, instead scaring him firing a bullet at nothing. Of course he thought I shot someone but I knew he would expect the worse, he was a cop after all. It's not like I hate cops, it's that I was angry at them.

The guy from outside introduced himself as Detective Don Flack, I some how felt like I know that guy. It must be a coincidence. I knew no one can fix my broken heart, only I could. People say it would heal over time but it never did, the anger just increased, to the point of no return.

Detective Flack asked me if anyone was hurt, I didn't tell him. I wanted him to feel helpless. I knew I was having second thoughts on killing one of them, since my first step was a success. I knew for a fact that I couldn't kill Cassandra or Patrick; they are innocent to man kind and the society.

I put my gun down and decided to torture Stella using the knife not far away. I walked behind her and placed the cold, sharp blade upon Stella's soft and smooth skin. I pressed it harder against her throat, waiting for a sound that she might want to surrender to the pain. No luck. She was as quite as anything. I knew she was pregnant so my next move was to place the blade upon her still growing baby bump. This time I got a response, she felt uncomfortable and defiantly threatened. Behind that strong façade I could see a scared girl. I knew I must have hit a soft spot because I can tell there were tears starting to form in her eyes. She was trying so hard to hind it but with no success, I could tell.

STELLA'S POV

I saw Teresa place the blade on my just visible baby bump and I just tensed. I was scared that maybe she would stab me there, I wanted to do something about it so bad but I knew something must in be in plan. I saw Mac give me an expression that said hope. I thought maybe Flack and the others were here and planning on how to storm in here without getting any of us killed.

The next thing I realized is that Teresa began to put more pressure on the baby bump with the sharp blade. I realized too that I wanted to give a small gasp but I knew that would show weakness and I knew that was what she was looking for. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction, instead I remained quite. All that gave me was a even more pressured press on my baby bump. Now I knew if I didn't saw anything to make her stop she would eventually result in slicing me.

I decided in giving in to her and told her to stop; she only said to beg for me to end the nightmare. I did. I begged her like I never begged anyone before, not even professor Papakota when I was younger during a time when I was all alone. She took the blade away only to place it upon my upper arm and slice me. I knew that would need stitches. I let her to continue to torture me, as long as she keeps her hands off the children and the growing babies. I was actually grateful now that we didn't go to this trip after the babies were born, that was our first thought, and then we changed to now. I kept on making sure Patrick and Cassandra were still holding on, they had my bravery and stubbornness but had Mac's eager and self control. The temper is shared between us.

I now had 3 more slices on my arm, 2 on each one. During this whole time when she is creating scars I was trying to imagine a life without Danny, his humour, smile and most importantly his caring side of him. Instead of me treating him like my younger brother, he treats me like his younger sister. I knew life was going to be really different, just wondering how much different.

I was not paying any attention, by the time I snapped out of my reverie; Teresa was standing over Cassandra with the blade cutting her face. She was crying for me and I couldn't do anything that might risk her life and the twins. The only thing I could do was watch her cry out in pain and fear. I felt like I failed as a mother at that point, letting my daughter gets hurt in the hands of a mad woman. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and begged Teresa to stop. To my surprise she listened and stopped. Though now when I saw Cassandra I would have a physical reminder of why I failed as a mother. Blood was coming out of the cut and running down towards her clothes.

It was now closing in to early in the morning, past midnight. Patrick and Cassandra surprisingly was able stay awake this late, though I could see their eye lids slowly drooping and finally them falling asleep. I made sure I stayed awake so at least one of us could keep the other safe.

I could see Teresa was getting tired, I was sure the others outside was also getting tired. I am just worried if Mac was still okay. The next minutes everything happened so fast. There was a bang at the door and Flack came in with the swat teams, behind them were my team. Teresa was pointing her gun at me and was ready to fire; I felt like I had to move but before that Flack fired 3 shots. One entered Teresa at the right shoulder, the next at the left shoulder and lastly her chest.

Before I knew it, everything was over. We were able to leave and move and we were finally safe. Don went running to Mac and was happy that he was still breathing. I stayed with Cassandra and Patrick, although they kept saying to get my gun shot wound and cutting wounds checked. I did protest. I wanted to stay with them, to prove to myself that they lived.

I walked to the waiting paramedics and the first thing was that they checked my bullet wound. It was nothing to me but it was something to them because the next thing I knew was that they wanted to rush me to the hospital, I knew I would need a surgery to get rid of the bullet, and the CSI in me knew we would need to keep the bullet, even though the culprit was dead.

Mac soon got to speed on everyone, he looked really crushed when he found out about Danny, what's worse I had suspicions that Lindsay seemed a lot paler in the mornings. If I was right then she is pregnant with Danny's baby. In that case I wouldn't know what to do to help her. I just wish she would accept the team's effort to be there for her, even though she might not want it.

MAC'S POV

As soon as I heard that Danny did not make it, because of an ambush on the way here, I demanded to see him. The whole team needed to say goodbye and have closure. Most importantly Lindsay needed it and needed us. I know how hard it is to loose someone you love. I have experienced it before and I can truly say it would be a long road for Lindsay's recovery, and to be able to move on. Just look at me and you can tell.

But now I have a beautiful wife who understands that no matter what I would never stop loving Claire, she would always be in my heart but that was my past, Stella is my future. The only thing I kept of Claire's was the beach ball that she blew up; I once said to a victim, her life is still in it. When I and Stella were packing up my old apartment to move into our apartment, I was going to throw that beach ball away, but she didn't want it to go. Claire was like the best friend and sister she never had. They were best buds.

Before Claire died on 9/11 Stella and Claire would always go shopping together during the weekends, sometimes Claire would even pull Stella off work after a double shift to relax and shop. She would usually reject at first and give the same excuse of how I would not let her because I was the boss. Then Claire will jokingly say if he fires you I would make sure he doesn't see the light of day, being a CSI's wife you learn a thing or two about hiding evidence. Plus he will because he knows how hard you work. Claire was always right; I would always let Stella off work after she worked for many hours straight.

There was one Christmas Stella came over to Claire's and me house to celebrate, both of us knew she was an orphan, although the team at the time didn't., they only found out a couple of days after Christmas that year. I am sure Claire is looking over us and proud of the person I moved on with. She even told me once that is she ever died before me that she would want me to move on with Stella. She was always crazy, thinking nonsense, but thinking about it now, she was spot on about who I would choose to be my second wife.

I went to Stella and see how she was coping. Cassandra got a bandage on her cheek. The paramedics said that she might have a scar. I didn't care she looks just as beautiful and most importantly she's alive. All that needs to be done now was to send us to the hospital so we can get help and get me and Stella's bullet wound fixed.

Cassandra and Patrick went with Flack to the hospital, while I and Stella had the ambulance. My gun shot wound was not life threatening, though it hurts like hell and there would be another scar to go with the many others that I got over the years.

STELLA'S POV

When I got to the hospital I saw everyone there already, including Lindsay. She looked okay but I wasn't sure if it was just me or the lighting in the room. They brought Mac and I to the emergency room and then the operating room.

CASSANDRA'S POV

Waiting for mom's and dad's condition was killing me, yet something else was also killing me. Knowing I would never see Danny again. I sat next to Lindsay because I knew she would need our support at this moment. Lucy was also there and it seemed she already got the news of her fathers fate. She was trying to be strong for her mother but I could tell she's about to cry any moment now.

I called Lucy to the side, just me and her. No one from our group of people could see us. I simply said let it all out and she lay on my shoulder and softly sobbed. Lucy is like my older sister, she cared for me when I was younger and it was time to return the favour and care for her.

After about 15 minutes, and Lucy telling me everything she was feeling we went back to the group and sat there quietly and waited for any news on my parents. It was just as nerve racking as when I had to wait to see my younger brother for the first time.

After about 2 more hours I got news that both of my parents were okay, the first thing we did was visit them. They were put in the same room so I and Patrick went in first. We just sat there talking to our parents who were awake. The doctor came in and told us that the babies were still okay and healthy.

3 WEEKS LATER…..

STELLA'S POV

I was standing at the funeral grounds where Danny's body will be laid to rest. My whole body is trembling, and I am blaming myself for not being there, for not stopping it sooner. Just about 2 weeks ago we found out why we were targeted by the women. I can honestly say i understand her anger towards cops. I just wish we found out sooner and all of this might be prevented. We found out 2 days ago that Lindsay's pregnant again. Cassandra has a scar and we all have emotional scars that we all hope would be healed in time. Patrick and all of us that was there that day, in the cabin have nightmares at times but it's starting to fade. At first Cassandra's was the worst then it came me and Patrick, lastly it was Mac. Cassandra still blames herself for me getting injured and each time I reassure her that it's not her fault she just protested, saying she should have just taken that bullet. Over this little time Cassandra and Patrick grew up a lot, matured and it feels so different at home. None of us dared to bring up the subject of what we been through, but we knew we should because we can't keep it in all the time. It would just eat us alive and consume us for good.

Lindsay now is going to say a few words about Danny and we all agreed that we all would. This is what Lindsay said:

_My beloved husband and the father of my child __were taken from us too soon. It should have never been this way. The day he was killed I found out that I was pregnant again. He would have been really happy and be the loud mouth he was and ask everyone out to celebrate. I am suffering and my life means not the same, my priority used to be on Danny and Lucy, now it seems it's only Lucy and the baby. The worst thing is that I feel like crying all the time, even at work. It's hard for me to even step foot in the lab, each time I do I feel like I would turn around and run out, but I know I have people I care about standing behind me, picking me up each time I feel awful. I have my whole team there to support me. I will always love Danny with all my heart and I know it would be hard to move on. Goodbye my beloved._

Lindsay at that time stepped down and walked towards Lucy to comfort her, and to encourage her for what she was going to do next. What Lucy said really got us all to cry, even Mac.

_Hi everyone, I am sure most of you knew my father. __My dad was my role model, mom always said we looked and acted almost the same. The sad thing is that he would never know about the baby. He would never see him/her, or even hold the baby, but I know his soul lives within me and my little brother/sister, and I know he would be there with my mother, through the rough patch. He was always so caring. He never backed down from a fight. I know for a fact I learned from the best. I am sure I am going to tell the baby everything I remember of dad, the good and sometimes the bad, but that was rare. I go to school each day and I swear each time I look out from my classroom window I could see my father smiling at me, only for a brief second but it was enough to calm me down. At least my father died as a hero, he gave his life for this city and for Mac, Stella, Cassandra and Patrick. I would never blame them. I was taught from growing up, it's the person who did the bad deed's fault. One important lesson I learned from my father is that love is real, you just have to look for the right person, my parents did. Kudos to my father and let his spirit live on. Thank you! I love you dad._

By the time she finished I already had tears pouring down my cheeks, my eyes were already red from the tears and I knew sooner or later it would be all of ours turn to say goodbye. That's the thing, I am dreading to say goodbye, because it feels to final. I want him to be back, I want this to be all a horrible nightmare that I am going to wake up from, but I know that's not going to happen.

TO BE CONTINUED….

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS HOPFULLY FASTER UPDATE. CAUSE I START SCHOOL SOON. MORE LIKE IN 2 WEEKS. ANYWAYS REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW. THANKS A LOT FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE STILL STICKING TO THIS STORY.

NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REST OF THE TEAM SAYING GOODBYE. THERE SHOULD BE 2 MORE CHAPTERS INCLUDING THE NEXT ONE. I HOPE YOU ALL STILL ENJOYING THIS STORY AND STAY TUNED. PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY THAT I KILLED DANNY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	4. THE CLOSURE

_By the time she finished I already had tears pouring down my cheeks, my eyes were already red from the tears and I knew sooner or later it would be all of ours turn to say goodbye. That's the thing, I am dreading to say goodbye, because it feels to final. I want him to be back, I want this to be all a horrible nightmare that I am going to wake up from, but I know that's not going to happen_

STELLA'S POV

By the time Lucy was done having her speech, it was my turn. To tell the truth I was scared to death stepping on that podium and making everything final. My husband looked at me and gave me a reassuring nod with his famous slight smile. Then I started my speech

_Hi, Danny was and is a real good friend of mine; we treated each other like brother and sister. We each had our moments when we shined. __For Danny, it was the very moment when he came all the way from New York to New Orleans and forced me to move back here. I could honesty say it was the best thing that anybody did. He knew how bad Mac was hurting for me being a few states away, because of what Danny did for me; he brought me and Mac closer than ever before. He even brought this team closer. He was a great uncle for Mac and my children; they loved him like their own. I know if Danny was standing here right now he would be saying don't cry over me, but make a step to recover instead. It seems he was always the wise one; he would always be within our hearts, because I know he would be in mine. You know the funny thing is that each time I step foot in the lab I keep hoping Danny will appear from around the corner with new evidence in hand. I keep waiting for that day to happen again but deep down I know it would never happen again. Danny replacement would never be him and that person would never be part of this team completely, though we would be honoured and happy that we can have someone coming and probably make it easier to at least move on from this tragedy. Danny is a kind of person who can lighten each room he enters with his bubbly personality, he's like a kid himself, though more matured, may I add. Being around him is like you forget what you're doing at hand and you become younger too. My life in the lab would never be the same again. I would for sure miss his strong New Yorker accent. I am honoured to have worked with him, and know him as a friend. Thank you and rest in peace my friend._

I walked down from the podium and went back to my seat, Mac and the children was looking at me, I gave Mac a slight push, to tell him that it was his turn to speak, of course I know he was going to mention being his boss. I only have one arm because my other was still in a sling. I just can't wait till I get to get rid of it.

MAC'S POV

It was my turn now to make my speech. I had I whole page worth of possible speeches, but heck with it, I would just say what comes to my mind at this moment. I wish I could top my wife's confession of who special Danny was to her and the team. I walked to the podium that just moments before my wife stood there and had her speech. It felt like ages till I got there. I started to speak but nothing came out. I took a deep breath and began.

_Danny, what can I say about him? __For one he never backed down from a fight. People always say that I am the hero of the team, but to me Danny always trumps me. He was a great asset to the team, kept everyone happy to come to shift everyday. He and Adam were the very few that kept me from blowing out of shear stress and frustration when at work. He was always there for me when I needed it. Like what my wife said, Danny would not want us to cry but to recover. I can stand here all day and tell you all, all the amazing stories about Danny from the past few years on the job with him, all the people he saved and help put away, all the achievements he deserved but never got, all the unnecessary comments and jokes he made, but most of all how brave he was till the moment he died. It breaks my heart today standing here and talking about my friend and colleague because it seems so final. I still remember a ceremony that was held once a year at ground zero to honour the people who lost their lives that day, my first wife was one of them, the first year was the hardest and I can still remember it like it was yesterday, and so I know for the rest of my life I would never be able to forget this day and we would honour him and his life for as long as we live. We would live the life he never really got to. We would make the best of what we got. Danny was always close to Cassandra and the same goes vice versa. I know this would be hard to bounce back from for all of us. He would be truly missed and never forgotten, rest in peace Danny, you deserve it. Thank you._

I walked down and back to my family, on the way back I saw Lindsay and Lucy crying from all the things everybody is saying of Danny. I know if it wasn't for the circumstances Lucy would want to know all the stories I have of her father. I sat next to my amazing wife and children and watched the many others talking about Danny, the people who worked with him before he came to the Crime Lab, when he was still working beat.

CASSANDRA'S POV

After I heard my parents and Aunt Lindsay and Lucy and so many others talk about Danny, it was finally my turn. I stood up and walked the same path my parents took. I stood there at the podium and felt really nerves. I am 6 after all.

_Hey everyone, most of you know me as detective Taylor and Bonasera's kid. The truth is Danny wa__s like a second father to me, he loved me like one too. Lucy is only 4 years older than me and seeing her here today, crying over her loss hurts me, because that day when my family were trapped I kept thinking what life would mean if one of my parents died. I kept thinking how would I get through a day, I know Danny shouldn't have died that day; none of us should have died that day. Going through something does things to you, it makes you more matured and you think more to the future rather than the present like I used to, I have a more open knowledge of the world we live in. we all do. I can say this for all of us when I say that Danny was a great guy and put his heart in the job he does and his family. Seeing what he sees on a daily basis is gotta be hard, I am still trying to get Teresa's dead body out of my dreams, and Danny sees dead bodies day in and day out, some innocent and some guilty. Today we are here to have the closure we are sure to get within time, to get answers and lifelong memories of someone we would never see, to relive the past and many more we can come up with. You might all think I am weird knowing what to say with my age of six, and shocking all of you. I have a piece of paper here, with written speeches that my parents help me wrote. Well, I would really miss Danny and he was a great second father. I love you. Rest in peace now __Ο ήρωάς μου__. (Translate: my hero)_

I went back to my seat and many more people stepped up and talked about Danny, I just didn't have the heart to hear any of it. All this just seems like a dream that I would wake up of. The rest of the ceremony was spent crying and giving our hearts to the one special person we see here, at least a picture of that special person.

The whole ceremony lasted for about 2 more hours; gosh I didn't know Danny knew that many people in his life. That is what happens when you only knew him for 6 years of your life.

STELLA'S POV

After today I just hope Lindsay doesn't decide to move and jump to a different state, she would need the teams help to get through this, not some random people she meets on the way. Mac, I and the children are now on the way back home, we need the space and the silence. To clear our heads and anything that keeps our mind racing for answers and near death experience. The team decides tonight to toast Danny unfortunate dismiss, we all were thinking of going to a bar-restaurant, so the kids can come along too.

After about 1 hour at home and getting ready we headed off to the bar-restaurant, everyone was already there when we got there. Since Mac is the leader of this group he would be the one saying a speech of our own before us all toast Danny. Many were drinking beer but I and the children were drinking plain water.

Mac's words:

_To our best friend and colleague, what I said today I meant, he was always the hero, never backed down from a fight, so we are not going to back down from a fight. EVER! In his honour. We would live the life he never really got to experience and make the recovery that he is right no begging us to get. This is for him, let's cheer for all the things he's done._

We then clinked our cups together and took a swig of water/beer/wine to keep the memory of Danny existence forever in our overcrowded minds.

_His tombstone read:_

_R.I.P_

_Daniel Messer (Danny)_

_Loving father and husband_

_Great friend and an even better detective_

_1980-2011_

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT, THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE EVENT. STAY TUNED! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT, YOU WERE WARNED!


	5. THE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY

_We then clinked our cups together and took a swig of water/beer/wine to keep the memory of Danny existence forever in our overcrowded minds._

_His tombstone read:_

_R.I.P_

_Daniel Messer (Danny)_

_Loving father and husband_

_Great friend and an even better detective_

_1980-2011_

1 YEAR LATER…

STELLA'S POV

I stand here today, exactly a year after what happened. I gave birth to the twins 5 months after the tragedy. They are now 7 months old, and healthy. 2 girls, their names are Daniella Aiden Taylor and Jessica Rose Taylor. Lindsay gave birth to a healthy boy only about 2 months after me. She named him Mike Daniel Messer. We are all right now at Danny's burial site ready to give another shout out to him. We each are holding a cup of wine or beer that we brought from home. Lindsay these days are doing much better, she has the whole support of the team and especially Mac, who has gone through something like what she did, and he knows what not to do. The twins are also here with us today, even Cassandra and Patrick. They love the twins. Lucy is standing next to Lindsay with a sad expression but we are all healing.

We brought our glasses in the air and ready to make a speech, this time though we allow Lindsay, Danny deserve to know everything that happened since the last time Lindsay came from his wife.

Lindsay's speech went something like this:

_Hey honey, we are all here today for you. Mike is also here. Say hi to Daddy Mike. Danny life's been so different without you, an empty bed, lonely nights, the only things that keep me going are the team and your children. I wouldn't know what to do if you left me without a part of you left behind. The Messers lives on. Stella had her twins, they are a splitting image of her, with curly chestnut hair and olive tanned skin. You would have loved them like your own. Don't worry buddy they would grow up and know their Uncle Danny. I love you._

After Lindsay's heart felt speech we all cheered for another year that we made through, just the rest of our lives left with this void. We let the babies chill out with their older siblings, let them run around and enjoy their time, when the adults the past year and the future ahead of us. Lindsay has taken a job in Montana, back to her home. I and Mac decided to move to Idaho and have a fresh start. They have an opening for 2 detectives who wish to work at the crime lab their. It's much quieter and the job is less stressful, which means we can spend more time with our family. I would take a year off to take care of the twins then I would go back to work and making a plan so everything would work out. The great part is that Idaho is only next to Montana, so we can have a road trip every once in a while to visit Lindsay. Hawks will also move to Idaho with us, there would be an opening for an M.E. He fits the criteria. Flack would be staying in New York and make sure at least one person keeps the city never sleeps in check. Everyone plans once a year to all to go Montana for a week together and just spend the time together. On every yearly anniversary of Danny's death we would all go back to New York to make a Toast and just remember him, including celebrating him. We would all be leaving each other after Christmas, so this year is the last Christmas together as a team, or almost a team.

MAC'S POV

I can't believe just in a few short months in would be moving to Idaho with the family and Hawks. We would start a new life there and make new beginnings. Staying in New York, is tough because there is just too much memories and some of them bad, it's harder to move on when every corner you move through in the lab you are reminded of Danny. This is one of the main reasons why we are moving on and moving, but we all promised each other that we would meet twice a year, every year today and once another time, each for a week. Cassandra, Patrick Daniella and Jessica are growing up so fast.

Today are just us team members spending time together, and still grieving of our loss. we made a pact that every year on the exact day Danny died we would meet and on the day of Danny's funeral we would call each other. Sid is staying in the M.E's office here; it makes him feel closer to Danny.

It is planned and we are now moving back to our respective homes and moving forward for another eventful year.

THE END!

THAT'S IT. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THIS WHOLE STORY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE IT! THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND AND SPENDING YOUR TIME READING MY NOW FINISHED STORY. I AM SPENDING THE NEXT FEW WEEKS FINISHING OFF THE STORIES I NEVER REALLY FINISHED. STAY TUNED FOR OTHER STORIES OF MINE!


End file.
